


WW84 ~ 𝓇𝑒𝒾𝓂𝒶𝑔𝒾𝓃𝑒𝒹

by Cosmic_Grooves



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Bisexual Female Character, Canon Divergence, F/F, I guess this is drabble?, Mutual Pining, Spoilers, WW84 (film), WW84 spoilers, i can't remember what the wishing crystal is called, wlw, ww84 reimagined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Grooves/pseuds/Cosmic_Grooves
Summary: In WW84, Diana's love interest from the first film (Steve) returns...But for all of us out there who spent the film wishing Diana would turn around and just look at Barbara ... ?? This ficlet is for us, the Diana/Barbara shippers. This ficlet will rewrite and reevaluate a handful of key scenes from WW84, and attempt to give us Diana/Barbara shippers some glimpse of what the two women could have been like together.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. The Dinner Scene except it's wlw pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Dr Barbara Minerva set eyes on Diana Prince she felt herself fall utterly in love. But there was no way that Diana could entertain the same feelings for her back, right?
> 
> Meanwhile, Diana begins to realise that perhaps her feelings towards Barbara were perhaps more than sisterly affection...

They met for a light, early dinner, just as Diana had suggested to Barbara earlier that day at the Smithsonian.  
The had an open air seat in the second storey restaurant. Diana and Barbara's seat situated them with an elegant view of the sun setting over the city's horizon casting a gentle pink haze over the darkening sky. It was very beautiful. But not as beautiful to Barbara as the woman sat across from her.  
Barbara Minerva was utterly smitten with Diana Prince, and had been since the exact moment she first eyes on her. Although Barbara had known Diana for all of eight hours she knew she was in love with her. Barbara loved Diana's shining raven hair, that was slung so elegantly over her shoulder. She was drawn in completely by Diana low, lightly accented voice that made her sound deeply intelligent and even perhaps ethereal. Dianas dark eyes that seemed to raditate confidence and tenderness moved Barbara beyond words. Utterly rapt, barbara watched as Diana's long, beautuful fingers wrapped aroung the thin ste, of the wube glass and tipped allowing the liquod to pass though Dianas dark lips. Barbara quivered imagining what other things those fingers could do... She stopped herself before she went too far. Poor Barbara had made the mistake of doting on straight women before - it was painful loving someone so deeply while also knowing there was zero chance of those feelings being reciporcated. She didn't even know if Diana *liked* other women in *that* way. In fact, Barbara was quickly convincing herself, even *if* Diana into women, she was so glamorous, collected and intelligent that she would never waste her time on a dorky, bespectacled geek like her.  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Barbara, Diana was feeling oddly taken with the blonde archeologist. Diana found herself thinking of how pretty Barbara was. The way her golden, drizzled hair seemed to shimmer in the fading, pink tinted daylight. How cute her bright, wide eyes looked beneath her slightly crooked spectacles that she would gently push back up to her face every so often as they slipped. Diana found herself attracted to the way Barbara's lips smiled as she talked fervently about her passions, such as archaeology.  
Unlike Barbara, Diana was not sure what to make of these feelings. Was this deep platonic and/or professional adoration? Perhaps she loved Barbara in a sisterly fashion? Diana almost immediately discounted the idea that she could be attracted to Barbara in any way other than as a friend or a sister. After all, she knew she was attracted to and loved men (most of all her poor, beloved Steve), and yet... She felt similar things for Barbara. Diana wanted to listen to Barbara ramble forever. She wanted to reach out to Barbara and - Diana didn't quite know or understand *what* *precisely* she wanted to do with Barbara, she just knew she wanted it.  
The two women finished their plates of food and gently sipped glasses of wine as their time together drew to a close. Both Diana and Barbara found themselves drinking very slowly not wanting their time together to finish. They gazed curiously at each other, each appearing to take in every detail, every minute movement of the other. Sometimes they continued talking. Diana found herself scandalized when Barbara confided in her that people didn't like Barbara very much, explaining they thought her clumsy and said nasty things behind her back. 'Whatever these people think or say about Barbara,' Diana thought, 'They are wrong! She is the kindest, sweetest, loveliest being in this world.'  
After what they both thought was too little time, all their wine, their two rounds of dessert were all finished, and the two women were forced to bid their farewells. Diana thought she ought to offer to escort Barbara home, just to make sure she was safe. But she didn't want to intrude on Barbara's privacy - After all, they had only just met, and surely nothing too serious could befall her on her walk home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana is WRONG, WRONG, WRONG at the end there - something DOES happen to Barbara on her way home. Will Diana be able to save her? Stay tuned folks...


	2. More pining! And they kiss this time (sort of - its actually just in a dream)

Barbara walked home that night with a spring in a step.

She found herself grinning and blushing like a schoolgirl.

Each time she blinked she could see Diana's face perfectly imprinted on the inside of her eyelids.

Ecstatically, she hopped through the night, her mind and heart filled with Diana.- that was until, a drunk man tried to force himself upon her.

Barbara was disgusted as he made pitiful attempts to take her home. He cooed, he catcalled, he cajoled.

Whatever Barbara did, she just couldn't shake him off.

She rounded corners, took short cuts and rat runs, and yet he still follwed her.

As time progressed, Barbara became more worried for her safety.

The drunkard grew more and more desperate.

He latched his lecherous hands upon Barabara.

His scent was vile - he stank of hard, cheap liquor and the flithiest tobacco imaginable.

His hands, grubby with sweat, grime and goodness-knows-what-else, grabbed onto her body, forcefully and possessively.

And yet, even in the arms of a stranger (a drunkard, would be assaulter) Barbara still found herself thinking of Diana. How Diana's slender but powerful arms could tear these pathetic paws fro, her chest. How Diana's long, finely muscled legs could kick away this beast upon Barbara.

But suddenly, as if she had prayed, those very slender yet powerful arms were prizing the the hands of the drunk man from Barbara's body.

And then, those very legs - so strong, yet so graceful - punted the drunkard as if he was nothing more than a football (h _e was, it should be said, just as leathery as one_ ).

The drunkard landed with an unceremonious thump.

Barbara stared at the drunkard, now cowering in the distance. In utter disbelief, she turned to the most incredible person she had ever met; "Diana!?"

She threw her arms around her savior. Barbara's first instinct was to reach out and pull Diana into a kiss but she had to stop herself just in time ( _She Is Your Friend and Savior **Not Your Lover**_ Barbara reminded herself).

"Are you alright?" Diana asked anxiously, looking Barbara over for any signs of physical damage.

"How'd you do that?" Barbara spluttered in awe, vaguely gesturing at the man a laying, passed out a dozen feet away.

"Its a matter if using their own weight against them. I could teach you if you like," Diana responded as calmly as if they had been discussing the weather.

Barbara gazed up at Diana, wide eyed. She was utterly engrossed.

Diana cleared her throat, her cheeks slightly darkened from the loving gaze; " Can I walk you home Barbara? Or part of the way? I worry there are others like our drunk - err - ' _friend'_ here..."

Barbara snapped back to reality, "Oh! Yes!"

Diana looked somewhat taken aback by Barabaras eagerness. She raised an eyebrow that seemed to ask _Have your brains been adled?_

"Only if you want too," Barbara added hastily, trying not to sound too desperate.

"Please," smiled Diana, removing her billowing white overcoat and placing it over Barbara's shoulders, "It would be my honor, Doctor Minerva."

* * *

That night, in their own, individual beds, miles apart, the two women's minds obsessed over each-other.

Diana's mind was sleeping, dreaming of Barbara. Diana dreamed she and Barbara lived on a cloud, floating high in the sky.

The two of them would leap through the blue sky hand-in-hand. They would soar, with Barbara's frizzled, sandy hair catching a ray of sunlight, the sight of which knocked the breath from Diana's chest relentlessly. After what would seem like an age, Diana and Barbara would finally land on the fluffy white cloud, and it would be as solid beneath them as if it had been a bed. Their limbs entangled, they would feel one another's warm embrace. Smiling in her sleep, Diana dreamt of her arms protectively cradling Barbara's slightly smaller body, feeling the other woman's bosom press against hers. Diana shuddered as she dreamt of Barbara's fingers trailing through her hair, continuing to trace a path down the sharp contour of her cheeks before gently brushing over lips.

 _Kiss me_. Diana panted in the dream.

Barbara's lips moved closer to Diana's.

The two women could feel each other breath.

With agonizing slowness, Diana itched to feel Barbara's lips eventually touch her own, and just as she thought she could taste those pink petals - her alarm clock in the awake world bleeped through her bedroom jolting her awake...

Barbara had struggled to sleep. Partly because of fear from being harassed by that drunk man on her way home, but mostly because of her welling feelings of Diana in her chest. Her mind had done a cruel thing and convinced her that Diana could _never, ever_ love her.

Very tired and miserable, Barbara slumped into work early that morning wanted to avoid the usual stares from her judgmental work colleagues.

Barbara huffed sadly. She was desperately in love with Diana.

Her eyes caught the strange crystal that had been on her desk since she and Diana had examined it yesterday. She held it in her hands tossing it to and fro between her palms. Deep in thought, she remembered that Diana had said if you staed a wish aloud while holding this crystal (legend had it) it would grant it for you.

"I wish Diana would love me back," mumbled Barbara glumly.

She shook her head, _What the hell am I doing with this stupid dildo shaped crystal anyway? AS IF it could grant my wish!_ Barbara chucked the crystal aside with a huff of disappointment.

* * *


End file.
